He's My What!
by maymayt
Summary: This takes place in Cross Academy after the anime Yuuki is the headmaster  Some of the Death Note charecters go there and guess what! There all vampires! MelloxOC MattxOC YuukixZero don't like then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at the man who was killing my family. He was biting their necks with fangs, and blood red eyes. I was 14 at the time, and I didn't understand what was going on.

He turned to face me. "Now it's your turn brat!" He lunged at me, making my eyes shut themselves. I was expecting him to bite my neck, but it never happened.

"You're a waste of a vampire." A boy's voice growled and a warm sticky substance hit my cheek. I couldn't move. "Are you ok?" The boy asked, wiping the sticky stuff off of my face. I shook my head 'no' and started to cry. He hugged me. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. I'm gonna take care of you now ok?"

"Ok." I opened my orange-brown eyes a little. He had crystal blue eyes, blonde hair, and a large scar on the right side of his face. "What's your name?" I started to get really tired and worn out.

"Mello. What's yours?"

"K-Katrina…" I started crying. "M-my mom used to call me Kat…"

"How bout I call you Mayrow ok? It suits you better. Let's go." He picked me up, and I blacked out.

"She can't stay here Mihael-sama!" I heard a girl say.

"She's just a human!" A boy said. They sounded mad. "What do you think Mail-sama?"

"I think my brother's decision is final."

I opened my eyes a little and sat up. "M-Mello?"

"Mayrow! I didn't realize you were awake." The familiar blonde smiled warmly at me and hugged me lovingly, like a brother would. "May, this is Matt, Near, L, Beyond, Kiyomi, and Halle."

"Hello." No one answered me back; they all looked at me like I was below them. I looked down.

"Leave. All of you." A red-headed boy said, he sounded like the boy that they had called 'Mail-sama'. They complied with his order, leaving the three of us alone. "What do you plan to do Mello?"

"You know exactly what I'm going to do Matt." Matt nodded, and walked over to where we were sitting. Mello pushed me down so I was laying and got over top of me.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't struggle or it's going to hurt more than it has to." Before I could say anything he licked my neck then drove sharp fangs into the tender skin.

"Ah! Don't do tha-"

Matt covered my mouth "Be quiet."

I felt my blood being sucked from my wound. It burnt, but felt cold at the same time. As he pulled his fangs out of me, memories started to flood into my head. They told me about my parents who were full-blood vampires and about the two boys in front of me, my brothers; I was to marry my oldest brother, Mello. Our parents died protecting us, and Mello was left in charge of me and Matt. No one knew about me, so Mello had me stay with a friend of our parents. They were killed by the person my mother was killed by. My father died erasing my memories.

"You need to bite me." Mello pulled me out of my memories.

"What?" I was confused. "Why?"

"Just do it!" He sounded angry, so I did what I was told to do. I felt his warm blood fill my mouth, and I couldn't resist drinking as much as I could.

After a while Matt spoke up. "Mayrow, that's enough."

I removed my mouth and looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"You need to rest May." Mello sat up and leaned over to Matt. "Your turn Matty." He grinned. Matt smirked and licked the blood off of the blonde's neck. Mello glanced at me. "Go to sleep May. Or I'll make you sleep, and you know I can."

As he said it, another memory filled my head.

'_Take__a__nap__Mayrow.__' __He__said__to__me__quietly.__He__was__trying__to__make__me__away__from__Mom__and__Dad.__I__shook__my__head.__ '__Mayrow__I__'__ll__make__you__sleep.__' __He__was__serious,__but__I__still__wouldn__'__t__do__it.__ '__Fine.__' __He__walked__over__to__me__and__put__his__hand__on__my__forehead.__There__was__a__purple__light,__and__then__I__was__asleep._

"Do it." I said quietly, closing my eyes. "I can't sleep." I felt him put his hand on my forehead, and then I was asleep.

~~~~~~~Mello'sPOV~~~~~~~~

I sighed and stood up. "She's such a pain." I laughed.

"You're the one who's gonna marry her." Matt grinned.

"She was born to marry me." I smirked. "Who's your soul mate Matt?"

He glared at me. "Well, I'm trying to find someone. She was supposed to be mine, but she likes you better."

"Don't be bitter Mail." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Then don't be mean Mihael."

"Sorry." I smiled. "Well, we should probably go tell everyone about her."

"Yea." We got up, and walked out the door, only to find the rest of the night class standing outside.

"Mihael-sama? Why did we smell the blood of pure bloods?" Halle asked. She was trying to flirt, and it was pissing me off.

"That was my and Mayrow's blood. She is, after all, my and Matt's younger sister. She's also destined to be my wife."

"What?" Halle looked furious, but she didn't say anything else, instead she just walked away with an angry scowl on her face.

"Can we talk to her?" L asked, he looked excited. He was my best friend after all, so it didn't surprise me.

"Well…she's asleep right now, but I guess we can wake her up. She's bound to be hungry anyway." I smiled and walked into the room.

"Mello?" Mayrow was on the floor, her eyes were glowing red and she looked like she was in pain. "I-I'm so hungry…it hurts." She looked like she was gonna cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter, but it has to be! Lol I absolutely hate short chapters so there won't be many like this!**

"Come here." She did as she was told and I sat on the couch with her. I moved my hair away from my neck. "Go ahead." She didn't even hesitate, she just did it. But I couldn't blame her. She was in a lot of pain. L sat next to me.

"If Mayrow would like to she can also drink my blood."

I glanced at him. "Only if she wants to." Mayrow sat up and looked at L.

"You're L correct?" He nodded. "You look like you have decent tasting blood." She smirked and bit his neck.

Meanwhile, Matt walked over to me and licked the blood off of my neck. I looked over at L who looked like he was getting off on it. He truly was a masochist. I didn't mind though, as long as he knew she was mine. "Mayrow. That's enough." She pulled away from L and looked at me. "We have to talk to the head master, Yuki Kuran. She's a pure blood as well. I think you'll be able to relate to her story."

"Okay." She got up, and looked at L. "Thank you L, your blood was truly delicious." She smirked, licking her lips and wiping his blood off of her chin.

"You're welcome." L smiled at her.

I got up and took her hand. We left the building and went to the headmaster's office. "Miss Kuran?" I knocked on the door. A man answered it.

"Who are you?" he questioned. He had white hair.

"Moon dorm president Keehl. I need to talk to the head master about a new student."

"Alright, come in." He led us into the room. "Yuki, Keehl's here for you."

"Thank you Zero. You can leave us alone." She was a very kind woman. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her step father was the headmaster of the school before she was. Her real parents died protecting her from their brother. Her memories were erased just like Mayrow's had been.

The man nodded. "Whatever you want." He left us alone.

"You may sit." We did so.

"Miss Kuran. This is Mayrow. She's my little sister."

"What do you mean? You're parents never had a female child."

"Either did yours."

She nodded. "I assume she's either you or Mail's fiancé hm?" She eyed Mayrow suspiciously.

"Yes. I was supposed to marry Mail, but he gave me to Mihael because as a child I preferred him."

"Despite how they look, Mayrow and Mail are twins."


End file.
